Baby?
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Trunks and Pan been together for two years. Trunks just found out she is pregnant with his baby. What will Gohan do? everyone got used to the idea of them being together but how do they feel now that their going to be parents at a young age? WARNING *LEMON*


Baby?

Summary: Trunks just found out that Pan is pregnant with his baby. What will Gohan do? Everyone got used to the idea of them being together but how do they feel now if their going to be parents at a young age? Warning *LEMON*

**Ages**

Trunks: 18

Pan: 18

Goten: 18

Bra: 18

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Dragon Ball Z series ok so dont sue me

Aruther Notes: Please Read and Review and be gentle with me this story was stuck in my head but it wasnt about trunks and pan it was something else so i decided to make it a trunks and pan fan fiction. Okay thats enough of me talking on with the story

Trunks and Pan were together for almost two years since eight graders but now in 10 grade in Organe High and nobody could pull them apart. Trunks and Pan are in love now and already have sex with each other for a few times here and there. One day Pan wasnt feeling so well and she was thinking if she was sick and she didnt have a fever then Pan thought of what happen a few weeks ago

*Flash Back*

Trunks picked her up and placed his lips on hers. Pan moaned into the kiss, sliding her legs around Trunks' waist and her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Trunks carried her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

He laid her down on his bed and broke the kiss for air. They looked into each other's eyes for awhile before Trunks leaned down and claimed her lips once again.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Pan took off her t-shirt along with her bra while Trunks took his shirt. Pan tugged on Trunks Pants so Trunks took them off too with his boxer while Pan took off her jeans and panties. Soon Trunks and Pan were totally naked.

Trunks started kissing down Pan's neck and shoulders met. Satisfied with his teasing, Trunks kissed further down to the top of her breasts. He removed his mouth from her skin. He looked into Pan's eyes and noticed they were full of lust nd love.

Trunks smiled at her before he ducked his head down and took her right breast into his mouth, messaging the left with his hand.

Pan moaned loudly and arched her back, trying to get Trunks to increase his affections. Once her right breast was as erect as it could possibly get, Trunks switched sides and took her left breast into his mouth and messaged the right.

Pan moaned again, her small hands tangled in Trunks' hair. She pulled him to her, silently begging for him. Once Trunks was satisdied with how erect both Pan's breast were, he claimed her lips once again in a heated and passionate kiss.

Pan broke the kiss this time, rolling over so she would be on top. Pan kissed her way down Trunks' stomach, moving swiftly south. She stopped at the top of his length. A strange desire overcame her as she looked at his hard member and, before Trunks realize what was happening she took him all into her mouth. Trunks' eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. It only took him 5 mintues for Trunks to reach his climax, screaming out Pan's name in a moment of pleasure. He rolled them over again and trust deep inside of Pan's pleasure center. Pan screamed as Trunks thrust in, breaking her barrier in a single motion. A single tear escape her eyes and Trunks kissed it away. He stay still, looking at Pan's face waiting for a sign for him to continue. Once Pan got used to his length, she nodded and Trunks began to trust in and out of her slowly, making sure she could handle it before he went all out.

Soon Pan was moaning and thrashing around on the bed, demanding he go faster, harder, deeper. Trunks obeyed and was soon going all out, trusting in and out of her at sppeds not known to man. "Trunks!" Pan yelled, feeling her climax fast approaching. "Urh... you are so tight" Trunks grunted, thrusting if possible, even faster. Pan came. Trunks collapse beside her. A few mintues, Trunks reached over and held Pan protectively to him. "I love you, Pan" he whispher, kissing her lightly of her forehead. " I love you too, Trunks" Pan whispher back, before falling into the deepest and most protected sleep she ever had until she had to wake up to go back home, sleep some more and get ready to go to school.

*End of Flash Back*

Pan took a pregnancy test at school in the girl rest room and the test said it was positive. "Shit what Im gonna do everyone gonna think im a whore i bet, SHIT what about Trunks and everyone damn my dad gonna be piss at him and maybe kill Trunks", said Pan. Pan was still shock she was at Her and Trunks eating spot and when she saw Trunks coming with their food she drop the test into Trunks open backpack and she didnt even knew it went into his backpack. "Hey baby how you doing so far today oh here" said Trunks as he gave her the lunch food. "Thanks Trunks", said Pan as she started to eat her food. As the end of the lunch the bell rang Trunks close his backpack as Pan pick up her book bag and they both kiss goodbye and went to their class. When Trunks got to his class he open his backpack and notice the test saying it was postive. "Shit does this belong to Pan?" Trunks thought to himself as he shove the test in his pocket. "Miss may i go to the restroom?" "Yes you may Trunks hurry back". Trunks went to the restroom and text Pan telling her to meet him near the boys restroom. Pan replied sure. Pan saw Trunks and thought about how is he going to react about her being Pregnant. Trunks saw Pan and thought about how is he going to tell if the test was hers. "Pan the reason i want to come here is to tell you if this test belong to you". "Shit where did you get that?" " I found it inside my backpack and are you pregnant?" "Yes Trunks i was going to tell you i didnt know how i understand if you dont want to see me anymore". "Pan are you serious I'm not going to leave just because of our baby I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way cause i love you too much to let you go like that". " Oh Trunks i love you too and i do want to keep this baby but were going tell everyone together just hope my dad wont try to kill you like when he found out that your my boyfriend but now your the baby father". "Ouch he did hurt me pretty bad and lets go back to our class k bye" Trunks said as he kiss her and she kiss back too. Once Trunks and Pan flew to Casple Corp everyone was there already and Gohan and Vegeta had a look at their faces that said "kill". "How could you been pregant Pan i thought you were smarter than that to be fooling around even if its Trunks", said Gohan angerily. "How do you know that i was pregant dad Trunks is the only one that knows?", said a worry Pan. " We felt a little Ki coming from you brat and your father felt it too", said Vegeta. "I totally forgot about that but i didn't felt the ki", said Trunks. "GR now!" yelled Vegeta. Both Trunks and Vegeta went to the GR and "talk". "How could you let this happen?" said Gohan. "Because i love him and he love me too but we were so into it that we forgot about protected but we are keeping the baby". "WHAT LIKE HELL YOU ARE ITS EITHER APORTATION OR ADOPTION!" yell Gohan. "No dad were keeping the baby and i told Trunks that he can leave him if he want but he said no that he is in every step of the way with me!". With that it shock Gohan because he never thought he seriously love Pan to stay with her and his baby that is coming in 2 months (A/N I thought that in my story if a sayian or a half sayian gets pregnat its shorter than a human). "Ok fine but your not going to school for two months since your a quatuer of a sayian its shorter than a normal human". "Thanks daddy how did everyone take it anyways?". "Oh your mom was happy but also upset that you got pregant at a young age of course, Bulma was thrill and of course upset of Trunks is the one who got you pregnant, and the rest of the gang was thrill for having a new strong member.

Pan had Twins but the boys looked different but they only share one thing in common the spirt to fight. One was a copy of Goku his named is Goku Jr. and the other was a copy of Vegeta named Vegeta Jr. Eight years Pan and Trunks got married after they both finish college. Everything was at peace once again.


End file.
